Davepetasprite^2
- Nepetasprite = - Davesprite = }} |caption = |intro = 9779 |title = |age = |style = Starts every sentence with a green B33 < matching their name replaces every instance of ee with 33, makes cat puns whenefur pawsible. *davepeta will occlawsionally rolepurrlay in asterisks* |relations = Dave - Corresponding player and alternate timeline self of the sprite's Davesprite component Jake - Corresponding player Nepeta - First tier prototyping component Davesprite - Second tier prototyping component Rambunctious Crow - Component of the sprite's Davesprite component Karkat Vantas - Flushed crush Jasprosesprite^2 - "Sister" Arquiusprite - Ex(?)-moirail |aka = |home = |like = RP'ing, making cat puns |hate = |music = |pesterlogs = |-|6/6/I5= (2 pp.) (6 pp.) }} Davepetasprite^2 the sprite of both Dave Strider and Davesprite in the post-retcon timeline of Homestuck. They have been prototyped twice, from the corpse of Nepeta Leijon and from pre-retcon Davesprite. Designwise, they have Davesprite's shades and wings, and their overall outfit resembles Nepeta's dream clothing, along with her trenchcoat and claws. They have a mix between Davesprite and Nepeta's hair, and Nepeta's horns. Their symbol is a Derse dreamer moon mixed with the Time symbol. Biography After Nepetasprite is created by Jasprosesprite^2, she is prototyped a second time by an unsuspecting Davesprite via handshake. Davepetasprite^2 has so far interacted with just one character, Jasprosesprite^2, who was understandably distraught in the fusion after showing obvious interest in Nepeta. After calming Jasprose down, Davepeta suggests they simply talk for a while and , while finishing the tea party. Jasprose agrees, and it ends when Davepeta flies off to LOTAK to catch up with Arquiusprite. Personality and traits Davepetasprite^2 was initially confused about their gender when talking to Jasprosesprite^2, but quickly defaulted to gender neutral pronouns (specifically, they/them). Like Jasprose, Davepeta possesses memories from Daves and Nepetas that didn't form the sprite, and clarified how this works - while all of the versions of the characters are "accessible" to the sprite, the specific ones who were physically prototyped feel like the "main" ones. Davepeta is incredibly optimistic and jittery. They enjoy quite a bit, considering half of them never experienced it before, and they are very, very friendly. They also to have a fondness for roleplaying, and will go through many linguistic hoops to squeeze a joke into their roleplay. Relations Jasprosesprite^2 Jasprose is Davepeta's sister, in a sense, and they support each other through the unique experience of being the only squaredsprites. Trivia *The prototyping is oddly fitting, because Dave having a catlike fursona back in Act 3. *Although Nepeta wasn't her dream self and Davesprite wasn't confirmed to have ascended to god tier, Davepeta's design features elements of Nepeta's dream outfit and a modified Time symbol, much like Jasprose's design. *When they are introduced, they say the a sentence similar to two other sprites, of one being one of the prototyping components. *Davepeta says in regard to Nepeta's previous attraction to Karkat that they , even though they would have expected to, and that . This could be taken to imply that Davesprite was also (perhaps unconsciously) harboring some sort of attraction to Karkat as well, which makes sense given the throughout A6A6I5 of Dave and Karkat being interested in each other. Category:Sprites Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies